Psicose
by Petit Pelle
Summary: A musica que tocava em sua cabeça, ela havia cantado, a vida que ele não se importava, ela havia salvado. O amor que ele havia perdido, ela tinha resgatado. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshy, Rin. Emocionante e marcante. Romance e ação.
1. Prologo Habilidades

_Olá Pessoas..._

_Esta fic, era a Antiga "O alvo"._

_Ela foi completamente mudada, e o sentido da historia reestruturado._

_Peço que tenham paciência, e leiam._

_Assim como eu li tudo de novo, para escrever muito bem pra vocês..._

_Eu realmente espero que gostem._

_Ela tem personagens próprios, e se quiserem eu posto a versão de Inuyasha. Ou ao contrario. Vou postar o prólogo agora, se gostarem ótimo eu continuo, se não gostarem, eu paro, e excluo a fic, e tudo fica feliz._

_Até lá embaixo ._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Psicose – Prólogo.

Na tempestuosa e fria noite da cidade de Tóquio jaziam passos que avançavam sobre o asfalto abatido por entre o néon das ruas e becos.

A tempestade aumentava cada vez mais. Ela sentia que era impossível enxergar sobre o breu. As nuvens negras cobriam a lua cheia.

Ela era inteligente.

Ela era bonita.

Ela era perspicaz.

Ela era esperta.

Ela tinha curvas perigosas.

Ela tinha olhares fatais.

Ela tinha o dom de apertar o gatilho sem hesitar.

Ela era policial, a melhor.

Ela tinha seus ideais.

Ela seria_ o alvo._

------------------------------------------------

Uma estranha criatura seguia aquela mulher acima dos telhados das casas sem luz, protegido pela manta de couro que lhe abrigava. O sobre-tudo preto guardava algumas armas. Porem não pensava em usá-las...

Sorriu em meio à correria, exalava a puro sangue. Sangue fresco.

Ele era bonito.

Ele não tinha dó.

Ele era esperto.

Ele tinha um olhar hipnótico capaz de atrair qualquer mulher.

Ele era inteligente.

Ele tinha garras retalhadoras.

Ele tinha caninos brilhantes.

Ele estava seguindo-a.

Ele era o melhor.

Ele era, e seria_ seu assassino._

------------------------------------------------

O corpo feminino parou, pousou as mãos sobre os joelhos cobertos pela flexível calça jeans de stresh. Sua respiração virava vapor assim que saia de sua boca e nariz.

-_Você apareceu._ – Estreitando um sorriso no canto da boca contornada com o descascado batom cor de pele, pousou a mão na arma pendurada na coxa esquerda.

-_E você achou que eu me esconderia para sempre? – _Um sorriso buliçoso passou pelos lábios de ambos.

-_E então... Pretende morrer quieto, sem barulho, e me deixar ir pra casa. Ou pretende dificultar as coisas?_

Era estranho, para a moça, como sua vida corria, e como seu social era destruído a cada segundo que a via andar mais rápido.

Irônico dizer que ela não sentia mais medo de tudo aquilo. Irônico pensar que ela não se importava mais.

Para ela, aquela não era mais uma questão de viver, e sim de agüentar a morte em suas costas.

A estranha criatura a sua frente, era da espécie dos Lagartos, pelo que ela poderia deduzir; patas que se tocadas no corpo humano estando abertas queimavam feito fogo. O rabo comprido era capaz de jogar uma pessoa a mais de 20metros de distancia. E a boca, uma das mandíbulas youkais mais fortes.

-_Pretendo dificultar as coisas_ – A voz arrastada, e a peculiar baba escorrendo pela língua jogada para fora da boca e recolhida a todo o momento faziam-na rir um pouco.

-_Cretinos como você hoje em dia nunca escolhem a primeira opção! _– Ela não parecia assustada, como ele queria. Muito pelo contrario. Ela parecia incrivelmente risonha; parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo. – _Se bem que nos dias de hoje, é bem mais difícil encontrar os cretinos que valham a pena se gastar balas. Meus parabéns, você é um desses cretinos!_

Observou o lagarto rastejar velozmente em sua direção, e sacou a arma, passando a mirar um ponto vital no corpo da criatura.

Sorriu, e mirou com mais pontaria.

-_Adíos! – _Sarrista. Sarrista. Quando atirou, não percebeu que a bala não havia o perfurado, consequentemente o fazendo rir, e continuar avançando.

Arqueou a sobrancelha.

-_Mas... O que!? – _Foi jogada contra a parede do beco, causando a impressionante dor nas costas. Rosnou, e trocou as armas.

Evidentemente, uma bem mais poderosa.

Dessa vez seus olhos miraram exatamente no meio do crânio triangular do youkai.

-_Tenho que assumir. O subestimei. _– Cordial. A voz feminina saiu séria, como se falasse com um presidente. Ou ate mesmo com o chefe de seu departamento.

Impulsionou o corpo contra a parede, levando uma das pernas compridas no chão, e logo a voltando para a parede, dando alguns passos sobre os tijolos.

Pressionou as pernas e as esticou, saltando. A arma em punho.

A criatura de quase 3metros (299,92 cm) surpreendeu-se ao sentir o peso feminino sobre suas costas.

-_Desgraçada! _– Começou a rastejar velozmente em direção a parede na intenção de bater suas costas na mesma e esmagar a policial.

-_Entenda Kyu... Você tem que morrer. – _Pousou o cano da arma no centro da cabeça do youkai, que continuava a se contorcer. – _Ninguém engana a morte. Apenas a suborna. E no seu caso... Esta falido. – _E atirou. A bala atravessara sua cabeça, saindo pelo outro lado e fincando no chão, o buraco de aproximadamente 6cm aberto no crânio do youkai a fez sentir nojo.

O corpo desfalecido do Lagarto caiu, fazendo-a dar um pequeno salto pousando o corpo no chão e guardando a arma.

Virou o corpo e observou a criatura virar cinza e começar a ser levada pela correnteza que havia se formado no beco.

­_-Ninguém engana a morte Kyu... ­_– Sussurrou. Abaixando a cabeça.

Irônico pensar que aquilo, poderia, ou não, ser uma mentira. Irônico pensar que ela, a quase todo o momento...

Enganava o que ela menos temia.

...OoOo...oOoO...OoOo

-_ ... Em um codinome beija-flor... Prendia o choro e aguava o bom do amor...!_

Arqueou uma sobrancelha negra.

- _... A nossa musica nunca mais tocou..._

Sentia algo dentro de si, sim, a melodia que a voz pouco desafinada cantava, lhe era conhecida. Porem não conseguia recordar-se de onde.

_- Devagarzinho flor em flor entre os meus inimigos, beija-flor..._

Intrigado, o homem passou a vasculhar sua mente, ainda a seguindo, buscara, buscara, buscara, e por fim, pareceu achar uma resposta coerente.

Sorriu sarrista; o relógio de pulso o indicava horas tardes, mas ele não se importava.

Não.

_Ele não se importava..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Obrigada por lerem até aqui._

_Espero de verdade que tenham gostado._

_**Notinha rápida sobre as outras fic's: **10 noites de puro hentai, vai SIM demorar pra ser postada o próximo capitulo. Eu escrevo por diversão, e peço por favor, imploro, que esperem, por que esta faltando tempo, eu tenho milhares de projetos em andamento._

_Fic's que eu **pretendo **postar aqui. São muitas! u.u_

_- Lost's_

_- Camisa de força_

_- Anjos caídos_

_- A dança da Morte._

_- Demônios._

_As fic's que estão atrasadas, como Chamados da Noite; Eu, elas e o diabo; 10 noites de puro Hentai; Geração prozac._

_Vão ser postadas, assim que eu fazer um capitulo digno dos olhos raros de vocês._

_Beijos :D_

_Até mais _


	2. Beijaflor Prazer!

**No ultimo capitulo:**

Intrigado, o homem passou a vasculhar sua mente, ainda a seguindo, buscara, buscara, buscara, e por fim, pareceu achar uma resposta coerente.

Sorriu sarrista; o relógio de pulso o indicava horas tardes, mas ele não se importava.

Não.

_Ele não se importava..._

**Capitulo 2 – Beija-flor.**

_oOoO – Flash back – OoOo_

"_-Foi você quem roubou meu coração. – Sussurrou, virando as costas. – Desculpe por ser covarde e só falar isso agora._

_Agarrou seu braço e a virou novamente._

– _Feh! Como você é idiota Garota! – E em um instante a abraçou afundando a face na escuridão dos cabelos negros, sentindo pela ultima vez o perfume que o acompanharia pela vida. Os dois podiam sentir a respiração um do outro e aquele calor que os enlouquecia cada vez mais._

_-Meu coração apesar de ser pequeno..., já é seu há muito tempo._

_E a beijou. Quando se separaram por falta de ar, ambos sorriram, como se aquilo fosse normal... E na verdade era._

_Inuyasha agarrou a mão de Kagome, e começaram a andar ate o carro. Que estava a três casas de distancia._

_-Pra que usar de tanta educação, pra destilar terceiras intenções... Desperdiçando o meu mel... Entre os meus inimigos, beija-flor... Eu protegi o teu nome por amor... Em um codinome Beija-flor... Não responda nunca meu amor, para qualquer um na rua beija-flor... – Ela o encarou confusa. Conhecia a musica só não entendia o porquê ele a estar cantando. – Você sonhava acordada, um jeito de não sentir dor, prendia o choro, e aguava o bom do amor... Prendia o choro e aguava o bom do amor... – Sorriu, o garoto tocou sua face – Eu te amo Higurashi... Então... Eu serei o único que ira chamá-la de beija-flor... **Não responda nunca meu amor... Pra qualquer um na rua beija-flor...** – Observou-o tirar algo do bolso, o que logo pareceu ser um embrulho. – Abra quando chegar... Guarde para sempre e proteja com sua vida... Por que isto a guardara ate nos encontrarmos novamente. – Dizendo isso a observou entrar no carro._

_-Eu te amo... – A mãe sorriu quando ouviu as palavras da filha, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por tê-la tirado o privilegio de tal ato.._

_-Mais do que a minha própria vida – Sorriu quando ele completou a frase. O carro começou a se mover, enquanto ele, ficou, observando de longe as lagrimas da garota caírem sobre o asfalto._

_-Adeus... - O som baixo da voz da garota aos poucos sumiu._

_- Adeus... Kagome..._

oOoOo – Fim de flash back – OoOoO

Havia parado a um tempo de seguir os lábios da mulher que continuava a andar; fixava cada vez mais seu olhos nas costas femininas.

_- Esta me seguindo há tanto tempo... Quem é você e o que quer...?_ – Ele parou por um instante quando a voz alterada de Kagome atravessou feito um raivo seus tímpanos. Sorriu e saltou parando de frente para as costas femininas. Os cabelos molhados cor de lua cobriam o rosto masculino.

_- E não é que percebeu minha presença, policial... Vejo que sua percepção é mais alta do que eu pensava._

_- Esta me subestimando? _– Sem se virar ela continuava a falar com o estranho. Rangeu os dentes quando captou a energia horrenda que exalava. – _"Com certeza um assassino youkai"._ – Pensou, esticando os dedos das mãos. – _Quem é você?_

-_Eu me chamo..._ - Tirou os cabelos que cobriam o seu rosto e olhou para as próprias unhas. – _Inuyasha_. – Os tímpanos femininos captaram o som dos dedos do assassino em estalos irritantes. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Era muita coincidência... Não era possível. – _Mas, como vai morrer, isso não faz muita diferença._

-_O que?_ – Rapidamente, desviou de um golpe desferido por seu suposto assassino. – _Oras! Me deve explicações! Pra quem trabalha!?_ – Sacou uma Beretta calibre 12 e mirou na direção de Inuyasha. Ela se movia tão rápido quanto ele.

Sim, era ágil, mas a chuva a atrapalhava por demais, o adversário era forte o bastante para enganá-la; A visão turva, estava a mais de 17 horas sem comer, cansada e ferida, uma luta agora não seria a melhor alternativa. Mas do que adiantava, afinal ela não os tinha.

Inuyasha continuava a fitá-la e não parecia ter a intenção de atacá-la.

-_Não acha que faz perguntas de mais...?_

_-Não acha que me deve isso? Afinal... Eu vou morrer. _– O assassino trincou os dentes, notando o tom irônico da voz da policial.

-_Não te devo isso... ­_–Respondeu. Apenas.

-_É o que vamos ver_. – Ali, haviam traçado uma reta chamada _Morte,_ arcariam com as conseqüências. Em ambas as _profissões,_ todos sabiam dos riscos... Mas será que preparados estavam para enfrentá-los?

- _Você luta bem... _– Comentou. Observando-a sorrir maldosamente. – _Vi você lutar contra aquele youkai..._

_-Pra ser sincera não estou nem um pouco a fim de lutar com você agora... Estou cansada... E há quase 18 horas sem comer... - _Kagome olhava diretamente nos olhos do assassino, este, imóvel. No final de tudo, havia ficado... _Vulnerável?_

_- Oh que pena para você... – _Disse, andando um passo enquanto ela, apenas recuava mais um. – _O grande problema é que estou entediado... E vai ser uma delicia matá-la..._

Kagome suspirou. Era difícil lutar com vários ao mesmo tempo. E alem do mais, ela estava cansada. E seria obrigada e lutar contra um maldito hibrido.

Inuyasha sorria. E ela odiava quando eles faziam isso. Passavam à impressão de que a estavam subestimando. Detestava ser subestimada.

Afinal, qual era o sentido de tudo aquilo? Dos milhões que conhecia, nunca havia sido chamada para caçá-lo. Nem sabia quem ele era!

Vasculhava sua mente. Para quem ele trabalhava...

Novamente suspirou.

-_Esta bem... – _A voz entediada o fez serrar os olhos e trincar os dentes. Viu a policial apontar o cano da arma molemente em sua direção.

Em um piscar de olhos, cujo Kagome _não_ havia dado, o meio-Youkai sumiu, recolheu a arma rapidamente. Firmando-a mais forte na mão.

- _Merda_... – Sibilou. Os olhos passando por todas as partes, prédios, lugares, becos e bueiros. Mãos ágeis e pernas firmes.

- _Peguei você_. – Uma risada sarrista foi ouvida. Virou o corpo, e quase no mesmo instante, as garras do assassino passaram por suas costas, picotando sua blusa e abrindo fendas na pele clara.

O grito estridente da policial o fez prender a respiração por alguns instantes. Afinal, suas orelhas eram sensíveis.

Riu.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutá-la.

Ela ria de forma exageradamente alta. Sádica. Atroz. _Maldosa._

O temporal continuava e ela não se importava em saber se piorava ou melhorava apenas sair dali já estava de bom tamanho.

Estava fraca, precisava matá-lo antes que ele o fizesse consigo.

-_Você é muito mais cretino que os outros... – _Murmurou, parando de rir.

_-Não fale assim que me ofende... _– o Teatro de fantoches estava armado. Encarregados de fazer o espetáculo.

_-Desculpe... Não foi a minha intenção...! –_ Irônica... Sarcástica... Aquilo o irritava profundamente. Lentamente, vagamente, a chuva diminuía.

O silencio tenebroso enjaulava as duas mentes em um espaço muito pequeno. Estavam concentrados.

O barulho metálico dos pingos caindo faziam com que seus tímpanos aos poucos começassem a manifestar zumbidos irritantes.

- E lá vamos nós de novo. - Murmurou, sorrindo superior.

- Sabe, esse seu sorriso, faz com que meu cérebro haja de maneira enlouquecedoura! - Ele girou tudo de uma só vez! Fazendo a mulher arrepiar-se e dar um passo pequeno para trás, não recuando a mão e - consequentemente - a arma apontada na direção do assassino.

- Somos todos loucos afinal.

E como macacos brigando por uma banana podre. Eles começaram a se embrenhar em uma feroz - porem sem sentido - briga entre presa e caçador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_ Eu não estou morta..._ – Algo brilhou naquele momento. – **_Sim você esta._** – Ela sorriu, jogando o próprio corpo contra a parede. – _Não estou!_ – Novamente jogou os ombros contra a parede. E logo dando um forte soco na própria face. – **Argh! Não seja tola! Sofre mais do que eu!** – Foi então que ela parou... – _O que?_ – Virou o corpo, e encarou o espelho da sala. – **_Sim... Você não esta morta... Não esta morta ainda..._** – Viu os olhos esbugalharem-se – _Ainda?_ – Caminhou vagarosamente para mais perto do espelho, e tocou o próprio nariz contra o seu reflexo. – **_Ela estudou o caminho assim como você... Porem, ela, diferente de você, se apegou em algo, e colocou sua vida dentro disso... Se quiser viver... Precisa matá-la... _**– Sentiu algo dentro de si, algo como uma anciã, tentou vomitar, mas tudo que se pode ver sair de sua boca era sangue. – _Não preciso matá-la! Apenas roubar dela... Se absorver seu poder ela morrera sem que eu precise sujar as mãos...! _– Por um momento ela observou a si própria sorrir de forma cruel. – **_Não seja burra! Ela é muito mais poderosa que você... O Guarda com sua vida, nunca poderá tira-lo dela! Precisa matá-la... Sem usar magia... Sem usar feitiços... Precisa matá-la de forma mortal, porem humana... Nenhuma força sobrenatural, ou paranormal poderá ser usada. Caso isso aconteça o poder que ela suporta apenas ira aumentar, e o feitiço ira ir contra o próprio feiticeiro... _– **Saiu do banheiro, limpando a boca com um pouco de água. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a janela, observando o mar tempestuoso debater-se contra as rochas. A chuva caia. – _Esta certa... Eu não vou morrer..._

oOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Por que esta fazendo isso! – _Gritou, apoiando-se em um poste, o sangue escorria, era quente, sua pele formigava. Sim, ela tinha a sensação de que suas costas estavam atravessando o inferno, e aos poucos eram queimadas ao óleo de porco fervente.

_-Há-há-há-há...! Que idiota... – _Ele ria, ria assim como ela o havia feito.

_-Inuyasha... Seu cretino maldito...!! – _Pousou a mão esquerda sobre um cristalino colar. Em forma de uma perola rosada. Inuyasha arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, observando o que ela fazia. – _Acredita mesmo que eu vou morrer sem ao menos feri-lo...? – _Fitou a expressão chocada do youkai, que começou a caminhar em sua direção. Kagome não moveu um músculo.

_-Oh... Não se preocupe..._ – Pegou a mão da policial, e observou as unhas femininas afiadas. – _Pode me ferir... _– Kagome agora pensava seriamente na hipótese de Inuyasha ser algum tipo de psicopata masoquista. Fitou ele firmar seu dedo contra sua face, e a encarar de forma assustadoramente doente. – _Eu deixo..._ – Kagome sentiu uma fraca dor, quando sua unha foi firmada mais intensamente contra a face de Inuyasha, arranhando-a. Sentiu que cada milímetro que sua unha rasgava a pele abatida de Inuyasha, o sangue do meio-youkai lhe apossava cada vez mais o ponto debaixo de sua unha.

-_Pare...! –_ Ordenou. Algum tipo de fobia tomava conta de si, e agora ela lutava para arrancar a própria mão das mãos de Inuyasha.

_-Disse que não morreria ate me ferir... Esta me ferindo... Esta doendo! Agora já pode morrer! – _Kagome estapeou a mão do assassino, que assim que sentiu, a prensou contra o poste, jogando o próprio corpo contra o dela.

­_-O que pensa estar fazendo policial... O que pensa... Estar fazendo... ­ – _Kagome sentia a respiração, e o hálito quente de Inuyasha bater contra a própria face.

_**Só um jogo de Gato e Rato...**_

Puxou o couro preto da roupa de Inuyasha e o beijou, brincando com a própria língua dentro da boca do assassino.

Sentia suas costas arderem. Porem, sentia mais que calor brotar dentro de seu corpo.

Inuyasha enlaçou sua cintura mais embaixo, sendo incrivelmente cuidadoso para não tocar nos cortes da mulher. E foi então, que sentiu algo arder em seu estomago, separou-se, e fitou a barriga. A faca fincada profundamente perto do pâncreas.

Rangeu os dentes e arrancou a faca.

-_Sua mald - _Arregalou os olhos, quando sentiu Kagome cair sobre seu peito, não pelo fato de ele ser um apoio e sim por ele estar muito perto de si.

­_-Disse...q...que não morreria...sem feri-lo...Seu cretino...! _ - Desmaiou contra o corpo de Inuyasha e só então ele percebeu que algo alem do corte jazia em sua roupa... Era... Veneno!

_-Merda..._ – Murmurou, pegando-a no colo, e saltando. Não sabia por que fazia, mas a vontade de curá-la para apenas ter o gosto de matá-la depois era mais forte que seu instinto mau. Ele apenas queria uma luta justa com a única cretina que se havia valido a pena matar... Ou gastar umas balas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Abriu os olhos...

Onde estava...?

_-Sango...?_ – Chamou o primeiro nome que lhe veio em mente. Ninguém havia lhe respondido como ela esperava...

Olhou em volta, e aos poucos percebeu que não conhecia alem de suas roupas nenhum objeto da casa, e nem mesmo a própria casa.

Levantou o corpo molemente, sentindo algumas pontadas nas costelas e área do pescoço.

Andou por um tempo e logo achou um corredor; as portas estavam fechadas.

_-Miroku...?_ – Novamente chamou. Interessante que esses eram os únicos que ela fazia questão de chamar. Assustava-a a hipótese de que, alem de não conhecer, estivesse em _má companhia_.

Franziu o cenho como se esforçasse para lembrar de algo que estivesse enterrado no fundo de sua mente. E que ela não conseguisse arrancar de lá.

Finalmente algo, algo da noite passada lhe atravessou a mente.

_-Inuyasha? _– Pensou estar sozinha andando pela casa, que era ampla e espaçosa, avistou então uma porta, mas ela era diferente. Uma escada e logo em cima a porta de madeira. Não entendia bem onde estava. Nem se quer ligava muito.

Suspirou. Apoiou o pé esquerdo no primeiro degrau da escada, fazendo uma pequena careta quando a madeira rangeu barulhentamente.

Subiu todo o resto barulhentamente, as diversas caretas.

A pequena madeira espaçosa rente a porta e o tapete azulado sobre, fizeram-na sorrir por cinco ou seis segundos.

Pousou a mão sobre a fria maçaneta, imaginando o que haveria atrás da porta.

Fitou mais uma vez o tapete azulado, no mesmo instante uma reluzente luz atravessou o vão rente a madeira fina e esburacada. Arregalou os olhos e emitiu um som surdo, surpresa.

Vagarosamente ela rodou a maçaneta, abrindo despercebidamente a porta que por um segundo deu a impressão que ia ranger,

Viu então um clarão que a cegou por um segundo ou dois. E logo depois a luz iluminou a cabeleira cor de lua do assassino.

Silenciosamente, ela o observou apontar a arma contra o parapeito.

O rifle, com silenciador, perfeitamente montado junto ao punho, faziam Kagome ter a certeza de que _aquele..._ Não era um cretino comum.

Andou em paços lentos até perto do parapeito. Entreabriu novamente os lábios quando viu algo que não esperava.

Grotesca, mas ao mesmo tempo, faziam-na ficar de alguma forma constrangida.

Ali, jaziam, O Governador e sua mulher, fazendo amor em uma rocha, perto da praia. Levou a mão a boca quando, ligando a arma e o Governador que estava em cima de sua mulher, percebeu que Inuyasha queria matá-lo! 

- Pare! – Gritou, sua voz ecoou em todo o cômodo, escutou um fino e quase surdo barulho, que identificou como sendo o tiro que Inuyasha havia disparado. Seu coração disparou mais uma vez e olhou novamente através do parapeito, eles ainda repetiam o ato de ir e voltar. Nem o Governador nem a mulher pareciam estar feridos. Suspirou aliviada.

- Idiota! – Um grito, não tão alto quando o seu havia sido, mas mesmo assim, um grito. Logo sentiu seu corpo colidir com a madeira esburacada, e algo gélido pousar sobre sua testa lisa.

- Esperei você acordar pra te matar! Que ódio mulher! Não atrapalhe meu trabalho! Você ganha seu salário graças à pessoas como eu sabia! – O ouviu atentamente, porem, uma veia saltou de sua testa ao prestar atenção. O idiota pensava realmente que era importante!

Olharam-se.

O que era aquilo?

Desejo?

Não...

Aquilo era...

Orgulho.

Orgulho, tanto orgulho que faziam de si mesmos máquinas, tentando seduzir até os próprios reflexos no espelho...

Foi então que Kagome bateu a própria mão contra a arma, arrancando-a da mão de Inuyasha e jogando-a longe. E foi então que vendo aquilo, ele repetiu seu ato, e a beijou, iniciando uma serie de caricias e gemidos que para ambos, parecia mais que satisfação ou desejo.

Aquilo se chamava...

Orgulho...

Beijavam-se;

Agarravam-se;

Arranhavam-se;

Em uma luta louca, mista de horror e prazer.

Arrancavam-se as vestes, e logo se mordiam e beijavam-se novamente.

Inuyasha possuía-a, e ela gemia, parecia _gostar._

_**Era só uma questão de orgulho, não?**_

_Estocadas fortes faziam com que o corpo feminino se movesse contra a parede gradativamente, machucando pouco, sua nuca._

_A madeira esburacada aos poucos se molhava com o suor dos corpos, ambos sabiam que _mofaria...

_Beijou-lhe os olhos, mordeu-lhe a boca, observou seu corpo, entrou dentro dele de maneira prazerosa._

_Com as duas mãos, segurou as coxas da policias, levantando-as de forma que seu quadril encaixasse-se perfeitamente entre ambas._

_Kagome gemeu loucamente quando o assassino a abandonou para penetrar-lhe estando ela de quatro, ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos ágeis moviam-se ligeiramente, massageando o clitóris feminino._

_Murmúrios. Que para ambos, pareciam desconexos. Destilavam educação precária enquanto os poros inundavam-se de suor. Suor romântico. Ele sabia, todos sabiam que quanto mais procurasse o poder, mais se cansaria daquilo. Todos a sua volta..., iriam desaparecer na escuridão eterna._

_E mesmo que fosse pequena... _Eles_ iriam enxergar a tristeza._

Sedentos. _Essa era a palavra que os descreveria._

_O vapor que saia de suas bocas se dissolvia pouco a pouco, o suor molhava a madeira. Os gemidos ecoavam no vento pavoroso que o mar fazia com as ondas escandalosas que batiam sombrias contra o cimento e rochas perto do farol._

_Seus nomes foram apagados, suas profissões esquecidas; e o farol, foi cenário da mais sombria, e devastadora união, que apesar dos erros e buracos. Acabara sendo não uma alternativa, não uma opção._

_Mas, uma escolha._

**o.O.o**

**_As reviews serão respondidas por e-mail..._**

_**Então gente...**_

**_Cadê as reviews? \_**

**_Se der, manda, faz bem pro meu coração ok?_**

_**xD**_

**_Beijos \o/ _**


End file.
